The Eye of My Desire, the Need of my Heart
by Crazyer
Summary: Emma loves Jessie. She really does, and despite ignoring her feelings for so long, she knows that eventually they will become a problem she can't ignore. She did not know that day would come at the hands of her mother, the women that she modeled all of her desires after.


Emma Age:? Jessie Age:? Christina Age:? **Never ask a woman their age? Let's just say they're adults. **This is a third person narration from Emma POV. So yeah... Weird, but hey. FUCK IT DUDE. Use ctrl and then f if you just want to skip to the smut. A lot fo backstory in this one... A FUCKING Gain.

_"Jessie, your outfit actually looks kind of descent!" Emma stated in a condescending manner. _

_Emma knows how much of a bitch she can be deep down, and except for the times she feels justified(which is surprisingly not often), she usually regrets doing so. She attempts to do better, but in this space... At this time, it did not matter. Only Jessie did. _

_"Well, thank you Ms. Ross. You look __fantastic__ yourself." *SLAP* Jessie fell to the floor._

_Emma heard the underlying tantalizing tone in her voice. Emma would have none of it. _

_"What did I tell you __**bitch?**" She said this in a cold manner, staring down at Jessie. _

_"Never try to seduce you Ms. Ross. I beg for forgiveness. I am not worthy to flirt with you." Jessie pleaded, head down._

_Emma smirked to herself. She loved it when Jessie bent over for her. Emma presented her foot forward.; which was in a red high heel shoe. _

_"And what do you think you should do as an Apology?"_

_Jessie hid a smirk from herself. Slowly and tentatively, she pressed her lips against the top of Emma's toes. She pressed several kissed upon her toes, but kept her head down. _

_"I am not satisfied." The words rang in Jessie's ears. How could this happen? She shivered, which Emma was quick to notice, and Emma found a sense of empowerment. _

_"I am sorry...Why... I do not know why I could be so disappointing." Jessie's voice quivered. How could she disappoint Emma? Why?_

_Emma was in a dilemma. She did not know whether or not to be aggressive like her impulses demanded, or tentative like her heart demanded. Of course, her heart won in the end. _

_"You were disappointing"-Emma bent down, and lifted Jessie's head to meet her gaze with her finger- "because you didn't say Mrs. Ross"_

_Emma tenderly pressed her lips against Jessie's. She loved the softness, and refrained from melting then and there. Emma slowly parted, and stared into Jessie's brown eyes. _

_"Because I have an other half, and she needs to become one with me..." Emma stood up, and slowly traced her hands to her hips. "Right now."_

_Emma watched as Jessie immediately smiled, and the warmth spread through her heart. Jessie slowly undid her pants and pulled down her panties... Then Emma closed her eyes, and moaned in desire as Jessie's lips pressed against her lower lips_

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT BRRRRRRRRP**

Emma's eyes shot wide open as she jolted up in her bed. She turned to see her pillow, and what did she find underneath it? A fucking whoopee cushion.

"_LUKE._" He was gonna die. Out of all the days... seconds... MOMENTS to fuck with Emma, now was not the time. Not when she was fucking _the love of her life_ Jessie... well in her dreams. Emma sighed. Her dreams were officially gone, and she tried to crush them into the back of her mind. She wondered what Jessie might have done to her, and the longer she thought about it, the more Jessie came to the forefront of her mind. Her hand trailed down her tone stomach, and eventually her fingers grazed her clit. Emma moaned, and made the decision to peek into Jessie's room to indulge herself into the blissful realm of pleasure.

Emma had set up a secret camera in Jessie's room years ago. While originally being concerned for Jessie's privacy, Emma's worries were soon drowned away when she saw Jessie topless. Holy fucking shit. Jessie is jaw-dropping; the way her wet red hair drops upon her breast, her slim figure hosting that scrumptious ass of hers, and her slender legs made Emma lose her mind. She constantly masturbated for weeks straight while staring at Jessie, and only managed to stop when she almost got caught... several times. Now she only did it once a month... maybe a bit more. Emma turned on her TV, and went to the camera secret channel. To her surprise Jessie was not in bed. Emma looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m. That's strange Jessie is usually snoring by this time, and even more peculiar was that Jessie's bed was made! Despite this woman being drop dead gorgeous, she slept like a wild animal, and Emma bet she was even _**crazyer**_ in bed{**A.N.: I'll go now**}. Emma pulled her panties and her fashionable pinkGuccii pajama pants up. She didn't think she was wet enough for her pants to be wet, and snuck outside her room.

Emma searched all over the penthouse, and there was no sign of Jessie anywhere. Trust her, she almost broke her nail when she tried to silence her fall from her trip down the stairs. No sign of her in the kitchen(She loved her late night snacks), living room, bathroom, or even the secret room that Bertram and Jessie share(She figured that out a long time ago). Guess she would have to interrogate the former/not so former nanny later. Jessie actually often came back to the penthouse, and while she isn't exactly a big actor like Scarlet Johanson, she does have a pretty large cult of followers under her belt. Even lead some movies here or there; most of them bad, but in a kinda lovable b movie way. She was slowly getting better too! When she did come back to the penthouse, she was still treated sort of like a paid nanny. Except she could refuse to wash Lukes cloths(thank gods), and did not have to work most of the time. The Ross family loves her though, and it's almost like a bit of the nostalgic past for them. Despite not really having a choice, Emma knew that Jessie low key loved to work as a Nanny cause of how much she missed them. Luke still fucking hit on her though, and she really hoped he didn't think that he stood a chance just because he was getting older... Just like her.

Emma was now depressed, and as she slowly crawled to her room. She noticed a small light coming from.. Her mother's room? Emma's heart stopped. The Ross kids were not really allowed to go near or in there parents room without strict permission. It was their space. But Jessie was nowhere to be found, and Emma **needed** to know where she was. She was honestly starting to get worried. What if Jessie was hurt? Or in Danger? Or had some dirty male balls deep in her rn... Well unless its Tony. Fucking Tony, the only man that actually weeded into Emma's heart, and managed to make her okay with Jessie _maybe_ having a future with. Emma sighed again before creeping to her mother's room. Only Christina was home; her dad was shooting a movie somewhere. As Emma drew closer to the room, she heard feminine moans. Wait, what's going on? Was her mom masturbating? Emma felt her lower lips moisten at the thought. Emma hated the fact she was attracted to her mother. Not only was it cheating on Jessie to even think about her mother in such a perverted light, but more importantly it was her _MOTHER_. Emma actually turned most of the pictures of her mother away from her bed because she masturbated to them. Christina's eyes sparkled like nothing she has ever seen! The thought of watching those eyes look up at her, and her ass shaking in the air as Christina's tongue graced her pu... No. No. No. Emma couldn't go in there. She might do something irreversable.

_"MMM. Yes Ms. Ross."_

Emma froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. That was _Jessie's_ voice. Emma silently ran to the door, and peeked insid, her mouth becoming parshed as she did. Jessie's rear was spread for her to behold, and her pussy... was filled with two fingers, both belonging to her mother's. Jessie was currently lapping at Christina's vagina like a dog, and smiling all the while.

"Lick that pussy you whore!" Christina commanded Jessie. Jessie obediently quickened her pace.

Emma felt her lower lips moisten as she watched what was happening before her. The love her life was currently spread before her, and she was currently closer to the beautiful rear than she ever has been before. Yet Emma was not smiling. No, she was on the verge of crying. Her mother was currently fucking _her Jessie._ How could she? How could Jessie?

"Yes you whore! Fuck tongue it. You know this is all you are good for. " Christina exclaimed, only making Emma hornier and angrier.

She watched Jessie look up, and smile through her laps. Emma couldn't take this. She wanted to leave, but she could not move. Envy, rage, and an intense sexual lust kept her pinned. She wanted Jessie to herself. She was hers.

"Fuck bitch. Faster!" _SMACK_

Jessie yelped as Christina's hand made contact with her ass. "Faster Bitch." Christina smacked her ass again. Emma flinched. "Faster!" _Smack_. Jessie sped up. Emma flinched. "FASTER!" _Smack._ Lick. Flinch. Grip. "_FASTER!_" _SMACK. LICK_. Flinch. GRITT. _"FASTER! FASTER!" __SLAP!_ LAP. Flinch, Gritt, Grip... Cry.

"**I SAID** **_FASTER YOU SLUT.."_** _SLAM!_

Both Jessie and Christina actions froze as they looked up to see an Emma in front of a now-closed door, finched clenched, and tears running down her face... And when they looked into her eyes, all they saw was rage.

**That is it for this chapter. The next chapter will be up in a few week... MUA HAHAHAHAHA. Hope you guys enjoy this one, and I know.. I know.. A new story that isn't a futa story from _Crazyer_? Is this a paradox? What new realm have I entered? Well, I told you I was taking requests. Anyway, this one is for Greenlion13. Hope he loved it, and I hope you guys did too. Adios. **

**CYA _PSYCHOS_**

**_-CRAZYER AHAHAHHAHAHAHA_**


End file.
